


Осколки души

by Celiett



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Missing Scene, Psychological Drama, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: В первый раз умирать было страшно. Ведь тогда Рика еще не знала, что на этом ее путешествие только началось.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на WTFC-2013.  
> написано по заявке: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. Рика Фуруде. "Почему я должна умирать снова и снова?! Почему украдено моё будущее?!"

В первый раз умирать было больно.

Рика помнила чужие голоса и резкий пронзительный смех. Помнила, как кричала, когда ей распарывали живот. Помнила, в какую именно секунду весь мир окрасился алым. И когда все погрузилось во тьму.

В первый раз умирать было страшно. Ведь тогда Рика еще не знала, что на этом ее путешествие только началось.

– Я не хотела, чтобы все произошло именно так… – шептала она, заламывая тоненькие бледные ручки. – Прости, Рика… Пожалуйста, прости…

Не хотела… как же!

Она – Ханю. Божество, которому Рика посвятила всю свою такую короткую жизнь. Божество, которое не смогло спасти свою единственную жрицу. Глупое! Бесполезное! Зачем только оно нужно?

В этом месте все совсем не так, как было при жизни.  
Белый песок, точно облитый лунным светом, кое-где еще темный от слез. Горьких и соленых. А наверху – тускло мерцающее мириадами звезд, будто бы бархатное, небо. 

«Нет, не звезд, – успевает одернуть себя Рика, – не звезд… Кристаллов».

Да, вот оно, правильное слово. Ведь именно такой спустился в ее руки в первые же минуты пребывания здесь…

Кристалл холодный и гладкий, с ровными линиями граней. И в каждой до боли знакомые картины. Зажмурить бы глаза накрепко, но сил больше ни на что не хватает…

– Почему… Почему я должна умирать снова и снова? Почему украдено мое будущее? – Ханю замирает, смотря на нее круглыми полными слез и жалости глазами. Совсем человечьими.

– Почему? – вновь повторяет Рика, на мгновение поднимая взгляд высоко вверх. Сколько еще точно таких же осколков памяти окажется в ее руках? И сколько еще сил потребуется, чтобы раз за разом начинать все заново… 

– Рика…

От ее беспомощных всхлипов становится тошно. Но Рика может лишь отвернуться.

Больно врезаются острые грани в ладонь.  
Пройдет всего одно мгновение, и что-то внутри расколется на части. 

И, как кажется ей, уже навсегда.


End file.
